Ilistra
by Saoirse agus amach
Summary: Murtagh and Eragon settle on an island with Saphira and Thorn to begin raising up new dragons and riders. Their lives become entangled with cousins Rhoder and Aylia who are trying to stop the long war between their people and the dragons of the land. Rating may change to T
1. Prologue

_We should stay here. _Saphira said to Eragon in her soothing voice and they sat on the beach by a fire. Off the coast one of the giant, gentle fish they had seen earlier jumped in a majestic arch. The warm breeze blew over the pair, fragrant with exotic scents and sea air. The island was beautiful, some of the greatest beauty Eragon had ever seen.

_What about the land to the north?_ Thorn asked. The island itself was uninhabited, but only about 30 miles north there seemed to be a vast, well populated continent.

"I don't think the people there venture here. There's no signs of any civilization." Murtagh answered.

"It is big enough for the young dragons to grow and thrive after they've hatched." Eragon nodded his head and furrowed his brows.

_And the air smells good! _The little pink dragon piped up, eager to join the discussion. Cinder had only hatched a month ago. Sadly, she would never pair with a rider, she was not feral like other dragons hatched without a rider, but was not like Saphira and Thorn either. Gladr had conjectured that some of the eggs might hatch like that because they were so eager to start life after being captive for so long. Zephyr, an emerald green dragon, and Nimbus, a bronze dragon had also hatched. The males, Zephyr and Nimbus grew much faster than Cinder and did not share in her temperament. They did not speak much to Murtagh and Eragon, preferring only the company of their fellow dragons.

_Yes little one, the air smells wonderful._ Saphira nudged Cinder playfully. _So it's settled. This will be the new home of the dragon riders. _

"But what to name it?" Murtagh mused.

Eragon looked thoughtful for a moment then pronounced. "It's a place of new beginnings. Ilistra."


	2. Ash

Author's Note: This is a story I've had in mind for a while now. I hope you enjoy it. For a few chapters the focus will be on Aylia and Rhoder until they meet up with Eragon, Murtagh and the dragons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

Rhoder ran stealthily through the thick trees of his home. Like the rest of his people he was tall and lean. Elves each had their own idea of beauty, but few strayed as far from the status quo as Rhoder. He let his natural flaming orange/red hair grow long down his back and kept a short beard, earning him the nickname "dwarfling". He marked his entire body with sacred blue tattoos and did not pay much mind to the state of his clothes.

The elf prince had much to look forward to today. His cousin, Aylia, would be waiting at the entrance to the forest as a part of her bi-yearly sojourn to visit her mother's people. While he was eager to see the girl who was more like a sister than a cousin to him, Rhoder was even more eager to share his secret with her. He had been keeping it to himself for six months and the chance to relieve some of the pressure had him giddy. Aylia was the only person who truly understood Rhoder, and vice versa. They were the misfits, the half-elf and restless prince. Aylia was the only one Rhoder would ever trust with his secret. He finally arrived at the monstrous ornately carved doors which marked the entrance to his father's kingdom. Just beyond the doors Aylia and her entourage waited to be formally greeted.

"Hail Princess Aylia of the Pearl City, daughter of King Lugh. _Namase arête Malala." _Rhoder bowed deeply after completing his greeting in both the common tongue and the tongue of the elves.

Aylia jumped off her horse and ran towards her cousin. Her platinum hair had been cut short since Rhoder had last seen her. She also had filled out to a womanly figure in the past two years. At 100 years her senior, Rhoder had always viewed Aylia as a little girl, seeing her now he realized he would soon have to accept her as an adult. Tonight she would go through the ceremony that would mark her as a full member of her mother's clan. "Rhoder!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her cousin's neck, forgoing all types of tradition and ceremony. "I'm so excited to see you! I have so much to tell you!" Aylia waved to her bodyguards and servants as they turned around to return home. Now that she was with Rhoder, the princess was safe.

"Whatever you have to say absolutely has to wait." Rhoder told her sternly. "I have a huge secret to tell you."

"You know I'm terrible at keeping secrets."

"Trust me, even you will know to keep this one. Just try to keep up with me." Rhoder took off running through the forest, slowing down slightly so Aylia could keep up. While she had inherited her mother's elfen looks, magic, and immortality, Aylia still had some very human qualities about her, which included slower speed, and less strength than the average elf.

The cousins ran for miles before Rhoder finally came to a stop. They were at the edge of a ravine that had once lead down to a lake. The lake had been dry since the Battle of Ravenwood Forest in which the dragons had nearly laid waste to the Sylvan Elves homeland. The memory of the battle lay heavy on the hearts of the elves and none ever visited the ravine.

"What are we doing here?" Aylia asked Rhoder as he looked over the ravine and whistled loudly.

"You won't believe me if I tell you, you just have to see." Rhoder stepped back from the ravine just as a giant black shadow rose out of it. The shadow created a wind gust which nearly blew Aylia over. She covered her eyes to protect them from the stirring dirt.

When she finally looked, Aylia flew into a panic at what she saw drew her sword. The shadow was a dragon; a huge, black dragon with fierce green eyes and teeth as tall as her. "RHODER! Get away!" She flew at the dragon with her sword drawn but was stopped by Rhoder.

"Listen to me Aylia!" He growled at her, forcing her sword out of her hand and binding her arms behind her back. "He won't hurt you! Look! He's just sitting there staring at you."

Aylia dared to look at the beast. It was sitting on hind legs as wide as the great trees of the forest. Its eyes studied every move the cousins made.

"I know." Rhoder said suddenly. "It's ok, she'll calm down."

"Who are you talking to?" Aylia asked, still staring at the dragon.

"Ash, the dragon. We can talk to each other. If I release your arms will you just be calm and listen to me?" Rhoder slowly released Aylia and walked away from her towards the dragon.

"Explain. Now." Aylia glared at Rhoder.

"I was out scouting about six months ago. Ash was flying just above the ravine here and I shot at him with my arrows. I hit his tale and he fell out of the air. Believing I had killed my first dragon I climbed to the bottom of the ravine only to find he was still alive. He could have killed me with one sweep of his tail or blow of his fire breath. Instead, he let out a low whine and leaned his head into me. I reached out my hand and touched him. This mark appeared almost instantly." Rhoder showed his open pam to Aylia, a swirled, jagged scar ran across his palm. "After we touched I heard something. He was talking to me! I can't explain it _Malala_, but somehow we bonded, we imprinted on one another. Ash is my _bati_." Rhoder used the elvish term for two friends who become so close they consider one another brothers. It was a rare term of endearment, usually used by soldiers who had saved one another numerous times in battle.

"So you have a dragon for a brother. And you talk to him. Now what?" Aylia looked at her cousin in disbelief.

"Now, we figure out a way to end the war."


End file.
